Magically Hidden
by holbyfangirl
Summary: Seventh-year Connie Beauchamp is your average Hogwarts student. High hopes and reams of becoming SOMEONE. So how is it she ends up in the Muggle world, removing all trace of her magical background?
1. The Careers Talk

"I hate Careers people" moaned Connie. "They always tell you exactly what you don't want to hear"

"That means I'll get told I'm perfect as a Healer" grumbled Lilly Clearwater, Connie's absolute best friend. (A/N Penelope Clearwater's little sister)

"So I'm a teacher" laughed Connie. "Of Divination"

"You didn't take Divination" pointed out Lilly. "So they can't tell you that"

Connie rolled her eyes at her friend. They were sat in the back of Charms class waiting for their turn to go to Professor Flitwick's office and see the Careers witch.

"I don't get why we have to go again!" moaned Alicia Spinnet. "Going in fifth year was bad enough"

"Lucky Fred and George got away in time" added Lilly. "I'll bet Umbridge will be there glaring over at me as well"

"Look it's quarter to three" said Connie. "I'd better go!"

Connie gathered her books together and the teacher covering Professor Flitwick, acknowledged her exit. Up a flight of stairs and then along to Professor Flitwick's office went Connie. When she opened the door she found Lilly's prediction to be true. Professor Umbridge sat in a corner, a huge glare written all over her face.

"Ah Connie!" greeted Professor Flitwick. "How are you?"

"Fine thanks Professor" said Connie sitting down in a vacant chair.

"Now your N.E.W.T.s " said Professor Flitwick turning a page in his pile of papers.

"Charms, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts" replied Connie, counting on her fingers.

"What career choices have you considered?" Umbridge butted in.

"Healing and that department that deals with all things muggle in the Ministry" said Connie eagerly, for she had spent many hours combing the small print in leaflets.

Umbridge tutted quietly and made a note on her clipboard. Flitwick asked Connie a few more questions before dismissing her. But before she could leave, Umbridge made a final remark.

"You should probably learn the name of the department in the Ministry you want to work in"

Connie felt herself going red. How like Umbridge to show her up like that! She left the room and raced off to find Lilly.

 **Short first chapter I know but I'm just getting into this story at the moment!**


	2. Umbridge vs Connie

"Connie hated Umbridge very much over the next few days. Not only had she embarrassed her in her careers talk but then went and told her entire Defence Against the Dark Arts class. This made her golden reputation dip slightly amongst many, as it didn't take long for this news to get around the whole school. As head girl she was expected to be perfect and ambitious Connie always wanted to be perfect.

Connie took every opportunity to irritate Umbridge and Umbridge took every opportunity to annoy Connie. When Connie forgot to hand in a toy she had confiscated from a first year, Umbridge set her lines. When Umbridge was a minute late to class, Connie insisted that Voldemort could have had them in the time they were alone.

This was all very amusing for the rest of the class but then Connie took things one step further. She of course knew that there was a secret group being run by three fifth years and one evening slipped along to their meeting. Connie enjoyed what she was being taught although she was an advanced student herself.

By then end she was wondering why she hadn't come along before. Then she remembered that Umbridge didn't know about this and suddenly thought of a way to get back at her. Connie may have been head girl and a mature seventeen year old but when it came to people like Umbridge, she was seven years old again.

She cornered the three leaders after everyone else had left the room. Connie could tell they were slightly uneasy at being cornered by the head girl like this.

"Forbidden Forest, in the centre clearing, call the centaurs"

The three looked confused. Harry and Ron turned to Hermione, the brains of the group for answers. Connie only had one word left to say.

"Umbridge" with a wink she left the room. She hoped she'd done the right thing but Umbridge needed to be gotten rid of before Hogwarts could be at peace again.  
Little did Connie know it would take a few years yet for Hogwarts to return to normal...

 **A bit short but I'm still getting the background out. I know this never happened in the books but I need Connie to have an enemy in Umbridge and to harm her in some way...**


	3. Exams

For the first time ever, Connie felt stressed about her exams. For the first time ever, Connie felt like she could have done MORE work in revision for these exams. And now it was all getting a bit too much.

One evening about a week before exams she broke down in the middle of the common room over her Charms essay. Poor Lilly had to quickly hurry her friend up to their dormitory before the first years got too bewildered.

Then exam time was upon the fifth and seventh years. Connie's six exams were spread over two weeks to allow all the exams to take place. First up was Arithmancy.

Connie surprised herself when she sat down in front of the paper, at how calm she felt. Quill poised she waited for the go ahead to start.

"Begin" It was a Ministry official who was overlooking their exam.

Connie opened her paper and began to write, pleased that she could at least answer one question.

Two hours later it was over, and Connie and Lilly went and relaxed in the clock courtyard. It was here that one could watch the comings and goings of the school, and it was no surprise to see many fifth and seventh years out revising in the sun. Every day after exams Connie and Lilly came out watching nothing very much until the final day of exams.

On this day, Professor Umbridge, led by Hermione Granger came out, Harry Potter not far behind. It was so odd that both Connie and Lilly craned their necks to have a look. No one else was about because the house elves had cooked up a spectacular dinner to celebrate the end of exams and the whole school had eagerly trooped off some twenty minutes ago. However Connie and Lilly decided to wait and visit the kitchens later.

None of the three seemed to notice the curious pair but continued on their journey appearing to head towards Hagrid's Hut or the Forbidden Forest.

"Let's go" said Connie. "I don't think we should have seen that"

Lilly agreed but there was a niggling thought in the back of her mind that said Connie knew about this. She immediately dismissed the thought. Connie was her friend and widely respected. She couldn't have known, could she?


	4. He's Back!

Connie went to bed early that night. She felt bad that she had told Harry and Hermione where to go to taunt Umbridge. It was fairly obvious is was her after all because only she knew Dolores Umbridge outside of her work. However Lilly didn't know that as far back as Connie could remember, Umbridge had been to dinner with her family several times a year. Umbridge had made no connection to Connie throughout the year.

Connie lay awake for several hour before finally drifting off into a restless doze. Barely an hour later Lilly awoke her.

"Connie something huge is brewing downstairs!"

Connie blinked her eyes open. All the lights were on in the dormitory and the other girls were up looking out the window.

"Let's go downstairs!" she called, grabbing her dressing gown.

The common room was crammed full of people, unsure what to do next. Upon sighting the head girl who was making to leave the common room, they all followed suit.

Connie took her house down to the Great Hall where students from all the other houses were gathered and there was one story on everyone's lips.

"You-Know-Who?"

"That's right!"

"In the Ministry?"

"Broke in with some Death Eaters"

Tiny Professor Flitwick was trying in vain to get everyone's attention. In the end Connie went up and called everyone to listen.

"You may as well hear this now" started Professor Flitwick. "It will be all over the Daily Prophet in the morning"

The silence in the Great Hall was like nothing Connie had ever heard before. Even in the Sorting, there was always somebody whispering to his neighbour.

"You-Know-Who turned up in the Ministry of Magic tonight, he is strong once more"

There was a small amount of murmuring but Professor Flitwick hadn't finished.

"Hogwarts is safe for now but we cannot be sure for how long. We all know that the one thing You-Know-Who wants is Harry Potter and while he is here we cannot be sure that You-Know-Who won't attack"

The doors to the Great Hall creaked. Someone had come in or out, but not one head turned to find out which.

"We must be blunt" continued Professor Flitwick. "Everyone is in danger, You-Know-Who is a powerful wizard"

He finished and bowed slightly. Lilly turned to Connie.

"How about-" she stopped. Her friend's seat was empty, although still warm. Lilly yelled out.

"Connie?"

The Great Hall erupted in confusion as the call went up for the missing girl.

The night was oddly cool for summer. But then it had to be said the visitor was not exactly dressed for the mountains.

The visitor knew exactly where they were headed. A small cave came into view and ducking their head, the entered.

Many pairs of eyes turned to look at the newcomer. The leader smiled an evil smile.

"I see you are the first to realise Hogwarts is no longer strong"

The visitor nodded.

"A Ravenclaw hmm?" There was a trace of approval in his voice. "Welcome to Lord Voldemort's army"

Connie smiled.

"I am honoured"

 **Please review if you like this!**


	5. Dark Thoughts

Connie lay curled in a corner of the dark, wet cave. She could hear the wind howling and she couldn't distract herself from how cold she felt.

Hogwarts was failing and Connie had never failed at anything in her life. Connie rolled over and tried to find the most comfortable part of the stone ground. What was it Voldemort has said tonight? It was only time until the Ministry and Hogwarts changed forever, and if Connie stayed with them, there was power for her. At this point Connie's power hungry mind had kicked in. She had always enjoyed authority but doing something she knew was wrong was new to her.

"But could it be so wrong? After all to these people, destroying was an every day occurrence so to them maybe it was...

Connie kicked herself. She couldn't think like that anymore. Either she was in or she wasn't and Connie knew there was no going back now. So as the young woman lay surrounded by evil, her own plan formulated in her quick eager mind. She knew that before she could become a Death Eater she needed to forget her old life and there was only one way she could think of.

 **Just a filler chapter really, next chapter doesn't happen in the books as far as I am aware but I need it to happen for it to make sense!**


	6. Out with the Old

Connie expressed her plan over the next few days. Voldemort and the other Death Eaters were unsure as it was very risky but in the end, the prospect of another loyal follower was enough to persuade Voldemort to break into the Ministry and Hogwarts to remove any trace of the old Connie Beauchamp.

The Death Eaters were already filtering into the Ministry. Disguised as a typical Ministry worker anyone could get in, so two weeks after she sneaked out of the Great Hall, Connie Beauchamp stood in a dark London alleyway ready to go into the Ministry.

The warm July day had faded into a clear, cool night and as Connie readied her disguise, she shivered slightly. Her disguise was little more than Polyjuice Potion so that Connie looked like an everyday London Muggle. Connie could only hope, the almost empty Ministry did not question this newcomer.

Connie left the alleyway and turned into a quiet London street. She had already decided she was going to use the visitors' entrance to the Ministry and headed towards the red phone box which concealed the entrance. She stepped quickly inside and spun the number - 62442 - into the phone.

Upon being asked her name, Connie paused. She was disguised and so did not want to reveal her true identity obviously but neither was she a wanted person in society. Connie decided on a fake - Isabel Jacob. She had no idea where it came from, although she later thought Isabel was one of the Ravenclaw third years.

She collected her badge and pinned it on as the box began to glide gently down towards the Atrium.

As she had hoped, the Atrium was silent apart from the night watch who shuffled across and disappeared down a flight of stairs. Connie crossed to the lifts and pressed the button to take her to Level 4, where she found the Department for Magical Education.

Papers were stacked to the ceiling. Quills ran over the top most papers and then the paper flew elegantly down to join a very small pile. Of course! This was Hogwarts exam papers being slowly marked all day and all night!

She crossed to the nearest pile. This was O.W.L Arithmancy and Connie glanced quickly at the most recently marked paper. James Carnaby, whoever he was, had achieved an "Acceptable". She carried on down the table, occasionally looking at results. However Connie found no N.E.W.T results so moved to the next table.

At N.E.W.T Charms, she found by pure coincidence that her own paper was the most recently marked. With pride, she noted her "Outstanding" grade. She summoned all her papers quickly. All but one had been marked as all the papers had been stacked alphabetically and B had been and gone in marking. Connie put her Transfiguration paper under a pen and was most pleased when that too came back "Oustanding" meaning she had all "Oustanding" at N.E.W.T. Connie gazed proudly for a second longer before setting fire to her papers. She watched the ashes swirl quietly to the ground before backing out the room, an angry determination on her face.

The next day Connie Apparated from the cave and went to Hogwarts to edit the school records. She walked up from Hogsmeade, meeting no one. The castle was deserted but Connie broke the library window with ease to get inside. She found the school records from her year and flipped to her name.

Connie felt so proud as she read across. She had done well at Hogwarts, straight "Oustanding"s at O.W.L and N.E.W.T, prefect, head girl, winner of several academic prizes and of course pure-blood. Connie had a sudden urge to score out the whole line but instead wrote "RFSR" and slammed the book shut. Removed From School Records. Not entirely true but she certainly didn't want anyone tracing her, so Connie's last task was to take all the history books she could think of, which mentioned her family and removed any mention of her family's name.

She'd missed some, she was sure but that couldn't be helped. The books she had edited now made no sense but again there was nothing she could do. Connie hurriedly put everything back and after mending the broken window, ran back down to Hogsmeade to Disapparate.

She couldn't quite believe what she'd just done. All the hard work she had put in over her years at Hogwarts was worth nothing. Her proud parents, who she had left for Voldemort would be so disappointed. It was with a great weight on her mind that Connie drifted off to sleep that night, and her dreams were littered with flashes of her friends, her family and of those books and exam papers.

 **Please keep reviewing! If you have anything to add to the storyline please say as my own plan is still very rough!**


End file.
